Our Destiny
by karritfanfiction
Summary: In the midis of her pain and suffering, Fuu lived on without her saviors Mugen and Jin. It was been a hard three years recollecting herself and putting on a fake smile to hide her real loneliness. Within one day, everything she knew changes...
1. Chapter 1

I put one step over the other convincing myself I wasn't going after them. There are so many words left unsaid, jeez I'm such an idiot. Why couldn't we all been together, is the question that burns in my mind. Why did feelings have to get involved? I kept walking trying to find myself. I stopped in my tracks and collapsed on the ground. "I'm all alone." I faintly whispered. Mugen and Jin are now gone, they probably already forgot about me. Dirt whipped in my face as I remained on the broken road. People walked on by staring into my pathetic face, wow; I must really look foolish. I collected myself from the ground and kept walking forward in an unknown future. A future without the only people that actually cared about me, a future without the people who loved me…

…3 years later…

The humidity was beyond scorching as I took orders at the corner teahouse. I barley get a break at least sit, believe me; I was in a bitchy mood. "Hey, sweetheart can I get a shot of Saki?" the older man asked. "Um wait a second I have ten other orders; I'll be with you in a moment." I dashed into the back of the teahouse I have been in for three years and nothing much has changed. It was still cramped plus had the same fashion as the one I was in when I met them. Them… I haven't thought about my warriors lately. I haven't had my samurai's in my mind since that faithful day I almost died. Time paused as I thought about their whereabouts and if they're still fighting to survive.

"FUU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" bellowed Mr. Moto, owner of the teahouse. "Stop daydreaming and get back to work if you want a job!" I grabbed all of my orders and bowed to my boss. "I'm terribly sorry, forgive me."

I ran out to my customers that were surprisingly patient. I gave a few of the orders. One of the customers was a sweet old lady who gave me a generous tip. She said she was in town to visit her son and soon to be daughter in-law. "Oh, I wish I could bring you over to meet them." she babbled on. "You seem like a lovely girl, between you and me I would have been honored if you married my son; at least you have a job and a head on your shoulders." I chuckled at this woman, if she would have known I was once in a brothel, she would have completely changed her mind. I moved on to the next table having a brighter mood than a few minutes ago. I turned around to look for the other tables I missed, until my past walked in.

His untamed hair flowed with his steps. The I-hate-everyone look was pressed on his face; not far off from my memory. Before I realized it, my tray clattered to the ground. I always said if we were to meet again I would have wanted our reunion to be special, but of course me being clumsy, that was impossible.

My legs were like stone, they couldn't move. Even though every eye in the teahouse was on me; that didn't bother me. Mugen took a seat in the only available spot as if he didn't notice me, or did he? I picked up the ruined food off the floor sighing and walked slowly back to the kitchen area. What am I going to do? I asked myself as I emptied my tray. What could I possible say to my savior?

I stood in the midis of the room. "Hey Fuu what happened?" asked Mr. Moto. Mr. Moto has such a kind heart, if he wasn't patient when I was first started out here, I wouldn't have a job. "It nothing, I'm sorry about the mess I made." I whimpered. He looked at me with concerned eyes, eyes all knowing. "Would you like to go home, Fuu? You look pale." I shook my head. "No it's alright; let me do my job properly." I took my full tray and headed out the room.

My legs kept moving in his direction. He sat in his seat looking at all the unattractive women in the joint. I giggled, seemed he hasn't changed at all. I finally made it to his table. "What may I get for you?" I asked politely wondering if he knew my identity. For the first time since he arrived he made eye contact with my eyes. His eyes widen at the realization that it was me he was looking at. I started blushing automatically because he didn't reply at all and because his eyes were flickering back and forth. "Its you…" he whispered. "It's been awhile hasn't it?" I replied solemnly.

Mugen waited the whole afternoon for me to finish my shift. He kept saying that he had nothing else to do and nowhere to be so he just sat in the corner of the teahouse. He watched me the whole time as I ran back and forth table to table till I finally was done. We walked out of the teahouse together not saying a word. "So, ah, how has life?" he asked. I was picking off the petals of a pink flower, Mugen; I didn't think I would miss him as much as I have. He always said mean things to me but in spite of that he was still my Mugen. He made me laugh when I needed laughter and he was dependable. He was my Mugen…

"Life, has been a blessing." I replied. He looked at me as if I were crazy. I stopped at a squid bar to grab something to eat, goodness I was starving. Without asking Mugen if he would like food, I order fifteen sticks of fried squid and gave twelve to Mugen. I sat at a near by bench and he followed. He started stuffing his face instantly as if he hasn't eaten for weeks. When he finished he belched and stared into the sky.

"Looks like you've gained some weight." he said looking over my body. I looked at my own body, definitely not my fifteen year old body that he used to then criticize all the same. "Well you're still a jerk and that hasn't changed has it! By the way when a woman has a child they tend to gain weight which is by the way hard to lose." I went back to my food as if I didn't blurt out about my own child. He sat there trying not to look shocked, but he did anyway. "Wait, you have a kid?" I nodded, avoiding contact with his fierce eyes.

Silence drowned out our already awkward conversation. I buried my hands in my face; yes this was going to be the reunion no one will ever forget... "No one hasn't hurt you have they?" he asked concerned. I opened my eyes to him; my Mugen looked fiery as if he was ready to strike down anyone in his way. "No Mugen, I have a husband…"

I regretted those words even before they left my tongue. Grunting Mugen got up and stretched his monkey like arms as if what I said didn't bother him. I followed as a big gust of wind whip my long brown hair. "Mugen, why are you here?" I asked.

Mugen slung his arms over his bushy head and glanced at the children that went by. The children smiled at him even though his hard cold face would have made men run. One of the kids I knew came up to me and hugged my thick waist. "Hi hi Fuu!" he said with a smile. I looked into his dark brown eyes, eyes that always made me think of Mugen. "Hello James, how have you been?" He rocked back and forth on his tiny feet squinting at my face from far above. "It's been fun, Kai and I went fishing. We were able to help our moms with dinner." I grinned at the darling little boy and squat to eye level. "That's wonderful, your mother must be very proud." James grabbed my long hair and started to blush. "Your really pretty." He said and ran away blissfully.

I got up off the ground and faced him. "See that kid doesn't think I'm hideous." Mugen just looked at me with an amused face. "I never called you hideous, and never said you weren't attractive." I took in the grace of Mugen as I watched him stand towering above me. "You were the worst thing that has happened to my life." He sighed. I glared at him, why would he say such a thing! I thought we were friends, destined to meet each other in this crazy world. Before I realized, my eyes started to tear up. "You just don't understand. If you knew the truth…" Mugen stopped as if the words were being sucked out of him. I stood puzzled, what was he trying to say? How the hell would I know what he meant? Nothing that Mugen said never made sense; back then there were times it seemed like he cared about me other times he thought I was nothing but a nagging bitch. So basically I couldn't tell if he had feelings for me.

The last time me, Mugen, and Jin were together I was asked by Jin what my plans were after the Sunflower Samurai. I was young then and didn't know what I wanted. Of course I desired to be with Jin, I honestly loved him but Mugen was always in the back of my mind, like an anchor. I worried about him often, I thought if I would have went with Jin he would remain alone and colder than he already was. I honestly worried about Mugen than myself most of the time. All the fights he's been in and all the blood he shed of course I worried.

Why did I care about Mugen? I asked myself multiple times. Part of me thinks I own it to him to care because of the sacrifice he made so I could find my father. The other part thinks I'm simply in love with him no matter his flaws. I couldn't pick between Jin and Mugen because I knew I would be lying to myself when I said I loved one of them when I really loved both.

I remained standing getting lost in thought when I realized that Mugen was still with me not leaving me this time. "Mugen, would you like to see where I live?"

Mugen and I walked on the dirt surface making sure we wouldn't make contact with each others eyes. We walked by more and more children smiling and giggling. We also saw aged faces with wrinkles covering their faces.

My house lies on top hill surrounded by sunflowers. Once the sun has set you can see dashes of pinks and oranges in the sky, it's so breathtaking. I open my door to the clean but small home and tell Mugen to take a seat. He sits eying the place; impressed for the fact that it was mine. I went to the table to fetch Mugen his refreshment when he asked me a strange question. "So, are you happy?"

I turned to face him; his black eyes lie emotionless on me. "We could have been happy together, I guess." He muttered. I dropped the pitcher; letting it break in hundred pieces. "Shit." I whispered as I knelt to the ground to pick up the pieces. Mugen scratched his head watching me look like an idiot. I finally cleaned up the glass then Mugen and I locked eyes. "Early when you said I was the worst thing that happened in your life; what did you mean by that?" I asked picking every word with care.

Mugen simply stared into my brown eyes, cornered by the trap I set him. "You wouldn't get it." He said annoyingly. That there triggered my bitch mode which I knew would get him to talk. "Mugen, your not making any sense, please tell me the truth!" He jumped out of his chair pacing the room with his ape-like look creased into his face. I sat down not knowing what else to say. He calmed down and sat again next to me, his hands cracking his knuckles constantly.

"Do you remember the first time me met?" he asked casually. "Yes." I answered quickly to be sure I wouldn't miss anything. "That moment when I entered the teahouse, my life didn't matter at all. Those eyes... I could never get out of my mind. All I wanted to do is protect you..." I couldn't move an inch after Mugen said those words. I remained hypnotized by his stare. His eyes so full love in that instant, I dare not look away. "I kept trying to convince myself that I couldn't love you. I always thought Jin would be better. The night before your father and those freaks came along; you and Jin were talking about future plans. I listened to your guy's conversation. I wanted so bad to kill Jin because he was everything you wanted."

I listened intently to Mugen as if he were oxygen. "I wanted to be the one to hold you; that night…" I thought Mugen would stop talking but he continued as if I wasn't there. "When the one asshole held you captive, I was furious. I don't know what would have happened if you've died. Jin should have been the one to save you but he was too smart. He knew that I loved you and wanted us to be together in the end. That man was too noble..."

"Mugen." My tears could no longer be controlled. My grieving arms took a hold of this being, this being covered in hurt. Mugen latched on to me not once letting his grasp loose. "Fuu…" he whimpered as he sniffed my hair.

The environment was so full of benevolence; I can't remember the last time I felt this way. It's as if three years of tension has left my body. Oh, this energy felt nice and warm.

Mugen and I remained that way for the longest time, not letting go. "Mugen, do you still kill to survive?" I said eyeing his sword I knew to well. He stayed in my arms showing no discomfort. "No, well I did kill this one guy but it was because he was raping a little girl." I turned towards his grizzly cheek and kissed him. "You're a savior, Mugen." I said with a smile. He then kissed my neck all over. "No, you're the savior…

We started touching each other in ways I haven't imagined. His kisses were gentle as he held me closer to his body. I grabbed his hand as I lead him to my bed on the cold ground which was now steamy. I didn't think about my actions as I kept making contact with his sweet lips. His fingers went for the bow that was securely tied to my kimono. "Do you love me?" Mugen asked.

I stared into his dark eyes, eyes that I could finally see my reflection in. In this moment I felt relief for I was going to be truthful to my Mugen. "Mugen, I always loved you." I took a hold of his dirty shirt and ripped it off his rippling six pack. I continued kissing him passionately until I heard a small voice. "Mommy! Mommy!"

I jolted up out of Mugen's grasp and handed him his shirt. He jumped also, straightening out my kimono. We fell down, tripping over each other when my darling daughter walked in looking at us with interest. My husband came in soon after smiling but soon content when he saw Mugen. "Hello darling, I see we have a visitor." said my husband Yuudai. "Um, yes Yuudai this is Mugen. He's an old friend of mine."

Mugen simply stared at Yuudai, surly having no intention in meeting him. Yuudai feeling the cold stare turned towards me and greeted me with a kiss. My eyes were wide open as I kissed my husband I have been wedded to for two years. I glanced at Mugen, knowing I couldn't take in his empty eyes. Knowing that Yuudai had something Mugen would literally kill for, me.

Yuudai left to a bar in town letting Mugen and I bond, as Yuudai called it. Mayu, my daughter played happily around the sunflowers which towered over her. Mugen lay in the grass besides me, casting a grin towards Saya. "So, has having a child change you?" he asked with his eyes watching my seed.

Mayu's sandy hair followed as she showed no signs of slowing down through the flowers that once consumed my thoughts. "Yes, because now I have an importance." I replied. Mugen looked lazily at my Mayu as we lie on the earth. I squint at the dazzling sun, so many times I dreamt for Mugen and me to be together. So many endless days I wanted to raise a child with this man. Minutes passed as Saya paced her way to us. She jumped on Mugen with a thud.

"Mayu, that's not right, apologize to Mugen." Mayu looked deeply into Mugen's kind gaze as if finding something that has been lost. "Who you?" she asked. Mugen kept his eyes on her not replying. "You look like wolf." she said still remaining on Mugen's stomach. "A wolf with no where to go…" My daughter was merely three and she spoke with such knowledge. She lifted away from Mugen's body and ran blindly in the grass, eyes closed spinning and twirling as if nothing could stop her.

"Mugen…" I began but he caught my words. "Don't say anything of it." We remain laying there for sometime when he spoke. "I pictured my life like this with you…" I was deathly afraid of him bring up what the future would have been. "Mugen, please…" Tears stared to swell in my eyes. I desperately desired to touch him, to cradle him in my arms. The pain literally blew my head apart not being able to grasp some of him. "It hurts not having the right to feel your soft lips." He says staring into the dawning sky. I blushed, blocking my face with my hand.

"I should go prepare supper." I moved an inch then Mugen surprisingly took a hold of my hand. "Does he hit you?" I sat back down; puzzled. I was silent which made him go nuts. "Its a simple question, why can't you answer?" My body started to shake, its like Mugen knows all. "I've done things to anger him... If a meal is not made to his wishes he'll slap me around and go to the bar." He kept a hold of my wrist, knowing he will have to let go in moments. "You have to deal with a lot of shit don't you?" he ask stroking my arm. I removed my arm, what is he thinking? Touching me with his warm fingers. "Mayu might be watching us Mugen." I whispered my skin growing tinglingly. The sun started to recede into the darkness of the sky, night soon to come once more.

"I risked so much for you, even my own life." I sunk back into the grass, were these words really his? I could not tell. "It hurts to see you in pain once again..." I risen from the dead grass feeling utterly ashamed. I couldn't believe that he would care for me and to look at me with those eyes. Those eyes. "Mugen this is my life. I know you're concerned but I deal because Mayu needs me strong.

Mugen got up hurriedly encoring me. "I better head out." he said firmly. What!!? Mugen wanted to leave? He just got here, there is some much to talk about. I need his voice. "Please stay for dinner at least." I stood blocking my body to his. Mugen's face hardened and his jaunting jaw returned. I could no longer see Mayu, probably hidden in the flower forest. "I couldn't even bare having his dirt lips on you, I would go insane if I have to stay in the same room with him."

I froze, no words came to my mouth. I looked away feeling more ashamed. "Not being able to do this..." Mugen took a hold of my cold center. "Not being able to hold this robbed body, that's what hurts the most. This pain tears me up from the inside..."


	2. Chapter 2

We had sex. Yuudai and I. I didn't enjoy it like a wife was suppose to. Yuudai's drunken breath tried to form words. "Bitch, what's wrong? Why aren't you moving?" I lie there taking all of his insults in like a mere child with no recollection. Mugen was on my mind. My thoughts were silk swimming through my head, I urn his touch more than any other. God I love that man, I love him as if he were the sun. He is the sun.

Yuudai fell asleep on my chest minutes later. My eyes would not close. They literally couldn't shut as I pulled them closed. My mind was escaping into oblivion. I can't love Mugen but I can't stop the feelings I have. I'm suppose to be a wife to one man and wait on him night and day, right? I'm suppose to be a mother to a child who is clueless of the situation. She's clueless if she wasn't born I would be in Mugen's arms. Oh my sweet Mayu...

I awoke to the sound of the kettle screaming steam and the sunlight blazing down on my sunken skin. I kept my eyes closed as if I could shut out my reality. The reality, my daughter comes first and I cannot be so selfish on my own happiness. I opened my eyes and gazed at my lovely daughter. My daughter will have both a mother and father. No matter if her father is a drunken nobody, she will have a father.

"Fuu. Are you still not up?" hollered my husband. He clutched his head which throbbed with a massive hangover. Hm, just the thought that I love him makes my stomach ill. Yuudai and I did nothing but hook up one evening when I was feeling depressed. I felt a pit in my stomach for almost a year. With no one else in your world you tend to be lonely. Yuudai was my salvation for that quick moment. Before I could stop my kisses and my legs I became pregnant. Its funny though, because when I met him all he did was smile and said sweetest words. Words which I would have begged for and he said them so slyly. I was so naive back then, I can't believe I fell for everything he said. Now I have to clean and cook for someone who beats me and demands sex on the clock.

"Fuu!" he shouted in my ear. Yuudai, half dressed, looked irritated. "Are you planning to be of use today?" he asked as he shook me while I lay there motionless. "YES!" I screamed. I flung my body out of bed waking my daughter who showed fear in her eyes. I washed my face with the old water Yuudai didn't replace, and tied my kimono tighter than usual. "I'm going, Mayu are you going with your dad or me?" My darling daughter pointed at her father. I left Mayu with a kiss and was off to another day, a day not so ordinary I'm sure.

I walked to the teahouse with the emotional weight on my shoulders from the night before. Walking up this familiar road my mind was casted on Mugen. He said he would hangout for a couple of days. Part of my heart is joyed because I have him, not just in my dreams but he's fiscally holding me. The other part knows I cause him pain, pain for the future. A future that is future less. I told Mugen to come around the teahouse around noon so he can be near. He shrugged me off and went on his way nowhere.

I grab a hold of my apron and head toward the tables taking orders. Time didn't exist as if I was on clouds just serving people with no other purpose. The day ticked away slowly as I waited for his arrival. I was in the back cleaning dishes when Mr. Moto asked for my assistants at the tables.

I came up to a group of misfits who were being a distraction to the other customers. I took a long sigh and greeted the morons. "What could I get for you gentlemen." All the shit-for-brains simply stared. "Damn girl, you have a nice wiggle... Are you on the menu?" I sorta blushed unexpectedly because I don't get compliments often even though they're from horny men.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not food." The guy who said the words arose from his chair and began checking me out. "Mmm yes, you are delicious. I can smell you from here." said a different voice from the gang. I felt a little uncomfortable, uneasy. The men (who I guess came from an eastern dojo because of their clothing) made perverted looks, undressing me with their eyes. Today was the worst day to pick out my blue kimono which is slightly short because one of them lifted it up. I tugged back wrinkling my treasured kimono. I tired to escape but was immediately pushed into a corner by the leader of the clan. His coons followed while everyone around us just simply watched. Mr. Moto wasn't even man enough to defend his loyal waitress of three years as he cowered in the back side of the teahouse. I so desperately wanted to scream but a hand reached out and covered my quivering mouth. As they began touching me and unfurling my kimono, I cried tears unimaginable. They were raping me, and I could do nothing. My dignity was being torn away by my flesh. I continued to cry minutes later when I open my eyes, the tears abruptly stopped. I saw a face, a stubble face, an angry face. I saw Mugen.

His face could barely keep his cool. Anger burned in all place within him. Fist clenched as he drew his blade. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!"he cried in furry. The men turned around, throwing me at the wall. "Who the hell are you?" the leader asked. Mugen just glared as he gripped his sword tighter. "None of your fucking business. What did you do to her?" I cowered into a corner and curled up into a ball. My face was stained with tears and my eyes remain blood shot. "Just having a great time. Haven't seen a women with an ass like that in years." said one of the followers. Mugen's eyes lite up with flames as he looked towards me and back to the samurai's. "I'm going to kill you all." said Mugen.

He charged the group, swords flying, blood spilling. I remained on the floor mutely staring at those lives which no longer exist lie on the floor. Once Mugen killed all the men his eyes returned to their human state. He step towards me, I began to shiver and quake. Tears glistened my face as I sprinted out the door away from Mugen.

Mugen followed screaming after me. "Why are you running, come on stop already!" I eruptively stopped, clasping hands down on the ground. Mugen final caught up to me. "What did they do to you?" he asked concerned. I said nothing as tears made puddles on the damned road. Mugen knelt down to eye level and took a hold of me, grasping me tight and close to him. All of the memories came back, Mugen's scent was breathtaking. I cried once again so I dug my face in to his shirt. Time was endless.

Several hours pasted by as Mugen and I lie in the grass in each others arms. For once I wasn't afraid if Yuudai saw us because in that moment I felt fuzzy and warm, a feeling I use to take for granted now I can't get enough of it. This feeling... "You should get back home." Mugen spoke in my ear. He kissed my neck as he worked his way nibbling my ear. I clung to him, I didn't wanna leave, I never want to leave again. "Your daughter and that bastard will be back soon." Mugen tired to pull me away from him but I couldn't budge. My mind knew I had to release him, but my heart said no. "I don't want to go..." Mugen removed my arms and stared blankly. "You are stronger than this. Your daughter wouldn't want you this way."

I remained on the ground, sobbing. I'm not strong, where did he get the idea that I had strength. "You don't know what it's like being a women." I said solemnly. "I constantly have to fear for myself and for my daughter. I don't want to think about what that man is capable of doing..." Shivers went down my spine. What if Yuudai touched Mayu inappropriately? Shaken and weak I arose as he looked away. I started to walk, putting one foot forward. My body was beyond sore, Mugen stood up to support me but I tugged away. I cried for the first time in hours. The tears did no help. Mugen didn't advance towards me but stood where I left him. "This sucks!" I bellowed in frustration. He gazed at me puzzled. "Why couldn't I've been with you?..." His eyes widen then closed. Mugen looked over the ocean at the boats coming in and away from the harbor. "Because I'm dangerous."

Furry built up inside me as I ran to him. "You're not dangerous now!" I said, grabbing his middle. He blushed and looked away to hide his expression. "Something was missing in my life and it was you..." Mugen stood in mute for minutes just staring at me.

My arms tingled as I held on to the "thing" I was missing. Mugen's body was stiff and ruff as if he has never been loved nor cared for. His body hairs claim balance on his arms as he tired to fight the embrace. No grunting or glaring would stop his feelings as he gripped me tighter. I captured his eyes. His eyes piercing black, reflected sunlight. And for the first time ever, he smiled. The smile was unexpected and made my skin hot and giddy. This place I desire to be in forever, his arms are such a sweet paradise.

The butterflies dance in the wind, fluttering to an uncertain future. The wind; is like destiny and no matter how hard the insects flutter they can't match the wicked wind. So the butterflies try with all might to fight the wind even though you cannot fight which is invincible.

Mugen and I walked along the coastline bordering the sea. Both of us afraid of eye contact dodged each others eyes. "It must have been shitty for you." he spoke softly. I walked by his side, so eager to grab his limb hand but didn't out of cowardice. "What do you mean?" I asked. Mugen slowly stopped in his tracks to survey the sea around him. Seagulls came thundering down towards him. Mugen ran from them while I giggled loudly. I laughed for the first time in years...

"Your father left and mother died." I show no signs of weakness as we continue on our walk. "Yes it was difficult. Being alone with no family but I made friends." A group of women walked towards us on the shore. I gaze at Mugen to realize his eyes were on me. "Don't think much of me do ya." he said keeping eye contact. I glanced away from his angelic face. "Well, they're prettier than me, I thought they would interest you."

Mugen came to a halt and held my arms firm making me look into his eyes. "There is nothing more beautiful than you..." I stood there bewildered. None of what he said fit him. "What do you mean beautiful?" I asked as I became irritated. "You missed none opportunities to call me ugly-." Mugen cut me off with his alarmed voice. "I said those things to hide my love for you, idiot! I never meant what I said once." The wind whipped my hair as he claimed my arms. His eyes lost no focus in his stare, he did not look away.

The women passed by swiftly as time froze in my thoughts. If I ever had knowledge of Mugen's love I would be with him. Would there be a child? I pictured the baby to be a boy with the same untamed hair as his father. With translucent brown eyes as his mother. Yes, that's the way it could've been.


End file.
